MP5
For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see MP5k. The Heckler & Koch MP5 (Maschinenpistole 5) is a submachine gun. It was first developed in 1964 and was first adopted by the German Federal Police (Bundespolizei). The MP5 has since been adopted by many police and military agencies worldwide, including the GSG-9, the GEO, the FBI, UIM, GIGN, JTF 2, the SEALs and the SAS. For that reason, the MP5 has been associated with many as the de-facto firearm for police, special operations and counter-terrorist units. Produced under license by Pakistan Ordnance Factory, it has also become a weapon of choice for insurgents. It is praised for its superb accuracy for a submachine gun. The MP5 has many different variants, ranging from a standard fixed stock and standard barrel length, to the MP5SD with an integral sound suppressor and MP5k with folding stock and shortened barrel. In addition, several versions are equipped with a compact, detachable forward handgrip which further augments the gun's superior accuracy. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the MP5 can be found frequently in the regular version, used by the Ultranationalists, in the missions F.N.G., Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, and No Fighting In The War Room. The suppressed version, used by the SAS, can be found in Crew Expendable, Ultimatum and Mile High Club. In multiplayer, the MP5 is the only SMG available at level 1, and can be equipped with a red dot sight, suppressor and ACOG Scope. It is arguably one of the most if not the most popular SMG in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer because of its relatively decent accuracy and quick and efficent damage. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons. It is widely used in Search and Destroy matches because of the aforementioned features. The MP5's ingame reload animation uses the bolt handle incorrectly. Instead of pulling it back and locking it in the recess above the weapon's cocking handle (similar to the G3A4's reload animation), the bolt is pulled back and brought forward, which is inaccurate, as the MP5's bolt is not designed for such use. It will not damage the weapon to do so, but it is hard to put in a magazine on the MP5 when the bolt is closed, reloading it correctly eliminates this problem as the bolt is open when the new magazine is inserted. Also the MP5 has a very fast draw time (the time it takes to ready the weapon after performing an action such as vaulting over a wall) and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, this was probably Infinity Ward's decision as the MP5 is used in some of the more dramatic parts of the single player game to give it a sense of speed. Image:mp5_4.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:mp5sd_4.png|MP5SD3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. It has a higher rate of fire, cannot be found in the silenced variant and has a 30-round magazine as well. Image:mp5_ds.png|MP5 Image:mp5iron_ds.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The MP5 is the starting weapon in most missions of the British campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The Inventory icon shows that it is an MP5N, just like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. It has the same damage as the console and PC version, a higher rate of fire, and same reload animation. Image:MP5_MW_Mobilized.jpg|MP5 Image:MP5_Inventory_Mobilized.jpg|MP5's inventory icon Trivia * In real life the MP5 can accept a M203 grenade launcher with some modification, even though it is quite small. A six-inch M203 PI system exists for attaching to weapons other than the M16 and its derivatives. * The silenced version has a slightly bigger and rounder hand guard; this is because it is integrally silenced, so it is one of the quietest guns available. * Many variants of the MP5 exist, with several different stocks, trigger groups, and built-in accessories. The in-game model is likely an MP5A5 Navy for its retractable stock and safe-single-full trigger group. * The suppressor "attachment" for the MP5 is not actually an attachment, but a MP5SD, a different variant of the MP5. * The MP5 is relatively similar to the G3, and appears as if a smaller version of the weapon. In reality, if both weapons were to be dismantled, the parts would be nearly exactly the same, with the MP5 parts being obviously smaller. Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons